


Not Your Team Mom

by hallucion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hinata is a third year and 18, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucion/pseuds/hallucion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is offended by his title of former “Team Mom” but not for the reasons the others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Team Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I am rare pair filth. Kinky rare pair filth at that. But it's Suga's birthday, so it's alright...yeah?

Suga straightened his shirt for the umpteenth time since he had gotten off the train, trying to smooth invisible wrinkles out of the lilac material. It wasn’t like Hinata hadn’t seen him in rumpled clothes before, but he still found himself fidgeting, wishing to make a good impression on his boyfriend after not seeing him for months. The only thing Suga regretted about their relationship was the distance, after all. He couldn’t snuggle Hinata when he needed to feel his boyfriend’s healing warmth and love, and he couldn’t jump his boyfriend whenever he wanted either, too many nights spent alone bitter and hard. On the bright side though, when they did see each other? It was all worth it. 

Suga felt a wave of nostalgia assault him as he looked at Karasuno. It had been two years since he graduated, but it didn’t feel like it, the familiar and welcoming sight of the school evoking a bubble of contented happiness. He nodded to some of the students that exited from other clubs, and weaved his way over to the gym the volleyball club used, nerves on fire. Hinata knew he was coming, of course, but the rest of the club had been left in the dark, Suga wanting to surprise them a little. His train had come in a bit later than he intended though, so practice was steadily coming to a close, but he always had the next few days to make up for it anyways. 

He popped his head in to the gym door, immediately spotting orange hair.

His breath caught. Hinata hadn’t changed since he had last seen him on Skype the night before, but the grainy quality of the app was nothing compared to the high definition view of reality. Suga watched his boyfriend jump, graceful and high, and slam down a spike, arm muscles taut with the kind of power he hadn’t had just a few short years ago. Suga slunk into the gym, sliding in next to Takeda with a sly smirk, who threw his clipboard up in surprise when he caught sight of Suga. 

“S-Sugawara-san!” he sputtered loudly, catching the attention of the entire gym. “What a nice surprise!”

Suga bowed. “It’s nice to be back, sensei, coach,” he said, as Ukai come over and smacked him on the back. His blonde hair was still pulled back by a headband, and Takeda’s smile was still radiant. It was nice to know that the important things hadn’t changed, Suga decided. 

The game the team had been playing was abruptly stopped as the third years – wow, they were third years! – swarmed him, followed by the curious, if somewhat distant, first and second years. Hinata, of course, no stranger to Suga, came bounding over and leaped in for a hug, shouting, “Suga-san!”

Suga didn’t allow himself the luxury to linger – that was for later – but he couldn’t contain his excitement with his boyfriend within reach. “It’s nice to see you again, Hinata,” he said, Hinata’s family name sounding weird and so formal coming from his mouth after so many nights of repeating “Shouyou” over and over again. 

Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tsukishima and Kageyama all refrained from hugs, but Tsukishima greeted him with a bit less reluctance than he would have just two years ago, dipping into a polite bow that left tears budding up in Suga’s eyes. Yamaguchi flushed when Suga patted him on the shoulder, complimenting him on his longer hair, pulled into a ponytail, and his success as captain leading a powerhouse team. Yachi asked, probably five times, if she could get him anything, and seemed puzzled when he just waved her worries away. Kageyama, not one for physical contact, took a high five, but his gaze was frostier than the last time Suga had seen him, eyes narrowed into a deliberate glare this time, before Hinata pulled Suga aside to introduce him to the underclassmen. 

Suga had whiplash. There were so many of them, he could barely keep track of them, especially since so many of them were tall. Taller than him by a long shot, he noted bitterly, none of them quite as short as Hinata, save for the two liberos, a first year and a second year, but they still had a number of centimeters over Hinata. He knew of them a little based on Hinata’s descriptions of them over text and Skype, but it was hard to keep them all straight, so he just listened, nodding here and there and shaking all of their hands, seeing quite a few of them with blushes on their faces. Were they embarrassed to meet a former player? 

“I’m going to talk to Suga-san outside,” Hinata blurted, before dragging Suga out and over to the side, out of earshot of the gym. Suga relished in the feel of Hinata’s smaller hand in his, but he still pulled away, fully aware that holding hands was perhaps not the most platonic of actions. 

Hinata tilted his head to the side, smile bright. “I missed you so much Suga!” he barked, jumping up and down with barely concealed restraint. “I had a hard time concentrating in class because my heart was going all bwa! but I managed to do it because I knew you would scold me otherwise.”

This was why he loved Hinata. Confessions of feelings came so easily to him – Suga never had to guess what Hinata felt because Hinata would tell him. Suga returned the smile. “I missed you too Shouyou.” He hooked a finger back at the door to the gym. “The team sure looks lively. But uh, is something wrong with Kageyama? He didn’t seem too happy to see me,” he said, frowning, remembering the ice cold greeting Kageyama had given him.

Hinata stiffened. “He uh, found out we’re dating.” 

“Did you tell him?” Suga asked, brows scrunching together. The only people that knew their relationship extended beyond that of kohai and senpai were Kuroo and Bokuto (who had found out because Kuroo, being his roommate, wasn’t stupid in the least, and Bokuto because Kuroo couldn’t keep his mouth shut when it came to his owl look alike boyfriend) and Daichi, who hadn’t been able to form words for a solid three minutes or so while he tired to digest the information. Suga had asked Hinata if he had wanted to tell Kageyama, all those months back, but Hinata had said he would wait until after they graduated and Kageyama and him separated for university (though the two were going to schools literally a block away, Suga knew, so they could keep their rivalry and partnership alive). He had thought it odd at the time, but it was up to Hinata to share the information, but he had thought the red head would give him a heads up when he divulged the information, instead of finding it out this way. 

Hinata shook his head, orange hair flying. “No! Bakageyama-kun pilfered my phone last night and scrolled through some of the messages before I rescued it,” Hinata said, pouting during the retelling. “He managed to figure it out on his own even though he’s an idiot. I didn’t get the chance to tell you before you showed up today.”

Suga almost praised Hinata for the use of one of the vocabulary words they had been going over with Kuroo, but his attention was stolen by the admittance that Kageyama had seen their texts. A heavy weight settled on his gut and he gulped.

“Hinata, he didn’t uh…he didn’t see some of our, uh, more intimate texts did he?” Suga asked, voice lowering on the word ‘intimate’, scanning the immediate area to make sure that no one could overhear them. He could hear the echo from the gym as Yamaguchi called the energetic first and second years to order, and he heard Kageyama yell at one of them (again) for missing a receive, a snarky laugh from Tsukishima punctuating the remark. Thankfully they weren’t paying them any mind.

Hinata’s face blossomed with color, bringing out the sun-darkened freckles that ran along the bridge of his nose. Suga wanted to kiss them, but they were still out in the open, and it wasn’t worth the risk of Hinata’s teammates seeing them. “No! I caught him before he saw any of uh, that kind of stuff,” he said, nervously toying with his fingers. 

“Thank goodness,” Suga said, resting his hand over his still madly beating heart. The last thing he needed was for Kageyama to read their heated exchanges, fueled by un sated hormones and a long distance relationship prone to long stretches of time without seeing one another except through the glow of the laptop screen. Kageyama still couldn’t conceive of why people liked to kiss and visibly recoiled when people made out in front of him, going so far as to make retching noises in the background and turning a lovely shade of puce. Suga didn’t even want to imagine the mixture of emotions –mortification, anger, and disgust, probably being the most prominent – that would flood the poor third year setter if he had managed to catch a glimpse of what his former senpai and his current middle blocker were texting about. He released a shaky breath. “How did he take the revelation?” 

Hinata shrugged. “He yelled. So I guess he took it okay?” Hinata pushed down his hair, and scowled in perfect imitation of a grumpy Kageyama, causing Suga to laugh. “‘Dumbass, Hinata, Dumbass! Why didn’t you tell me you and Sugawara-senpai were together?! Dumbass, idiot, dumbass!’” 

“That sounds about right, yeah,” Suga hummed, neatening up Hinata’s hair when the ginger pulled his hands away. Despite its deceptive unruliness, the locks were actually quite soft, and Suga fidgeted with it a bit longer than he needed to, basking in the presence of his tiny boyfriend. He only pulled away because he was half afraid that Kageyama would come stomping up to them and ruin the moment, whisking Hinata away from him - again - for extra practice. “I guess that explains why he was glaring at me earlier, hm?”

Hinata pouted when Suga pulled away, but he straightened up anyways, flapping his hands from side to side. “Yamayama-kun is weirdly protective of me since we announced we were going to different universities. It’s actually kind of creepy.” With a twinkle in his eye, Hinata pulled the front of Suga’s shirt, bringing him down to his height. Suga flushed as Hinata leaned in to whisper into his ear, “But I’m skipping our extra practice tonight to hang out with you, senpai.”

Suga shuddered, Hinata releasing him and springing to the gym door before Suga could correct him. Suga fixed him with a glare, but Hinata just smiled, immune. “I’ll see you after practice!” he called, before disappearing into the gym. Suga exhaled, hearing Kageyama yell, “Dumbass! You were supposed to practice with the first years,” followed by Hinata’s quieter exclamation of, “That’s why I came back, Tobio-chan~” Suga rolled his eyes as he heard Hinata squawk, his hair no doubt within the grip of Kageyama’s fist. Some things didn’t change. 

Suga called inside that he’d be sitting outside. He played on his phone for the duration of practice, leaning against the window. He knew they would welcome him back in to play, but he hadn’t brought a spare pair of clothes, and he didn’t think he would be able to tear his eyes away from Hinata to offer any valid pointers anyways. Maybe tomorrow he could assist their morning practice, if he managed to get out of bed in time, his mid afternoon classes spoiling him. He hummed, thumbing through his pictures on his phone, taking care to avoid any of him and Hinata or any of the screenshots that littered one of his folders. 

Yamaguchi came over for a few minutes to say hi and ask about his life in Tokyo, and Suga asked him about being captain, not at all surprised with the obvious level of passion that Yamaguchi spoke of his position. Yachi came afterwards, stuttering her way through the conversation, especially after he asked about Shimizu (who was a manager for her university team). Ukai and Takeda were happy to hear that he would help with the practices, and they each slapped him on the back for keeping in touch. Even Tsukishima padded over, gruffly stating that he was heading to the same university as Suga. Suga patted him on the head, congratulating him, before the middle blocker fled to the gym after Suga commented on Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s excitement about their reunion. Last to come out was Kageyama, permanent scowl in place, hands fidgeting in front of him. 

“You are dating Hinata.”

Suga blinked, surprised at how direct Kageyama was after the earlier tension between them. “Yes…?” He said, surprise making the statement turn into a question. He coughed, repeating, “yes,” in a more firm tone. 

Kageyama’s face contorted into a mess of a smile. Suga paled. “I’m happy for you,” he said, though his face said something else entirely. Guess Hinata hadn’t managed to show him how to properly smile yet, Suga assumed, remembering back to an earlier conversation with the short middle blocker. “Don’t hurt him though,” he rumbled out. “That dumbass is too nice for his own good.”

Suga stood. Kageyama had grown quite a few more inches since he was a first year and he towered over Suga, but Suga stood on tiptoe and patted him on the head, just like he had Tsukishima. “Thank you for your blessing, Kageyama,” he said, laughing when Kageyama started stammering. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on hurting him,” he added. “He means too much to me,” he said, softer, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear and to pull a face that defined disgust. 

“Gross,” Kageyama said, wrinkling his nose. 

“I know you care for him too, in your own way,” Suga said, curiosity eating at him. Kageyama certainly didn’t have a crush on Hinata - even though Kageyama didn’t know it, Suga had a hunch that Kageyama wasn’t going to have a crush on anyone any time soon, if ever - but he still wanted to know how deep Kageyama’s feelings for Hinata went. The two hadn’t exactly started off on the right foot, but between Hinata’s accounts of their recent antics, and Kageyama’s quick acceptance of their relationship, he could tell they had grown a lot closer than they had been in their first year. 

Kageyama scowled, turning his head to the side, but he peeked at Suga, color high on his cheekbones. “He’s…my best friend,” he spit out finally. 

Suga couldn’t contain his glee. To think, angry Kageyama and sunshine incarnate Hinata would be best friends. “He thinks of you the same way, you know,” he added. Kageyama’s shoulders, tense and uncomfortable, slowly fell to their rightful place. “I’m glad you’ll be close for university. You need to keep him on his toes!” With that, Suga karate chopped him playfully, missing the look of utter pain that crossed Kageyama’s face as he wheezed for breath. “But I’m stealing him tonight, just so you know.”

Kageyama took a minute to regain his breath, before he uttered, “okay,” and then hightailed it back to the gym, holding his gut. Did he have a stomachache? Suga wondered.

It wasn’t long before Hinata came sprinting out of the gym, beelining for the clubroom to change. Suga met him at the bottom of the steps, Hinata beaming, sweat still shining across his forehead. Suga mopped it away. In addition to the regular bag Hinata used for school, there was another one looped across his shoulders, complete with a change of clothes and other necessities that Suga had helped Hinata pack over Skype the night before, before Kageyama had stolen Hinata. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Hinata collected his bike, and walked with it to Suga’s, the both of them chatting about how practice went, keeping the conversation light. Suga locked up Hinata’s bike, and the two entered the household, kicking their shoes off at the entrance. Suga refrained from making a remark about how tiny Hinata’s shoes looked next to his, biting his lip and snickering to himself when Hinata looked at him with a giant question mark overhead. 

Suga loved rooming with Kuroo in Tokyo - despite the numerous times he had walked in on Kuroo and Bokuto going at it, neither ashamed at getting caught - but his uncle’s house was still home, littered with pictures of Suga from the time he was a baby up until last month even, framed on the walls, the mantle, and even in the kitchen, his old art work from when he was in elementary school tacked up with magnets he had made. He inhaled, the familiar blend of vanilla and cinnamon reminding him that he was home, even if it was only for a handful of days. He dumped his own bag on the living room couch, and shuffled Hinata into his room, having the ginger deposit his bags on the floor next to his bed. “Sorry about the smell,” he said immediately, wrinkling his nose at the stale scent of dirty gym clothes. He marched over to the window and cracked it open. “Uncle doesn’t come in here much unless I ask him to find something for me, you know?”

“It doesn’t smell that bad,” Hinata said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers over Suga’s comforter, before sliding further onto the bed, leaning his back against the wall and tucking his legs up to his chin. His amber eyes almost appeared to glow in the lamplight, and Suga leaned in, stealing a chaste, quick kiss. Suga climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Hinata. 

“I missed you.” He ran his fingers, feather light, across Hinata’s cheek, surprised to find the dull stab of stubble that dotted Hinata’s chin. He chuckled as Hinata nuzzled his face against his hand. Suga loved how tactile Hinata was, how he showed his love in each and every hug or kiss. There was never any doubt that the ginger shared the same feelings he did, and it made Suga swell with pride, happiness personified that this magnetic person deemed him worthy to spend his time with. Hinata, Suga knew, attracted people so easily, so strongly, from the taciturn Aone, to the sarcastic and brutal Kenma, to the nervous and fidgety Yachi. But he had fallen in love with Suga.

“I missed you too. Why did you have to go to Tokyo?” 

“Mhm, because I want a good job so I can support us?” Suga teased, running his finger along the shell of Hinata’s ear, watching the full body ripple that occurred. He couldn’t wait until Hinata graduated, and got the earrings he had been talking about for ages so he could nip and play at them all he wanted. He took one of Hinata’s hands in his and stroked the calloused palms instead. “Besides, you’ll be in Tokyo for school soon too.”

Hinata didn’t take his eyes off of him. “A different school though,” he pouted, still a bit sore that he hadn’t managed to score high enough to land them in the same college, even after tutoring from Suga, Tsukishima, and even extensive lessons with Kuroo, who had surprisingly been the most effective in raising Hinata’s grades. But then again, Suga mused, Kuroo did want to be a teacher after all. 

“We’ll be close enough. And you’re always welcome in my dorm,” he added, bringing each fingertip to his mouth and laying gentle, fleeting kisses to each digit. “Kuroo is always saying ‘Chibi-chan should visit more.’” 

Hinata let his legs unfurl, and Suga moved in closer, placing himself between Hinata’s spread legs. Propped on his knees, he was still taller than Hinata, and he enjoyed their slight height difference. His other hand rested on Hinata’s thigh, toned from years of jumping and propelling himself into the air as if he were flying. He stroked the skin, strangely devoid of body hair, while he continued to kiss along Hinata’s palm. He smirked, hearing the catch of Hinata’s breath. 

“Bokuto also misses you,” Suga added, “he’s always asking about his ‘adopted crow son’ as he calls you.” Suga scowled even as he said it, though there was no ill will between him and the energetic spiker. 

Hinata furrowed his brow, though the expression didn’t last long as Suga swooped in to dot kisses along his cheek. “Why does everybody want to adopt me?” he voiced aloud, clearly puzzled. “I saw the Grand King and Iwazumi-san a few days ago and the Grand King said, ‘I want a son like Chibi-chan, Iwa-chan! Can we adopt him?’” Suga continued kissing along Hinata’s jawline, but the hand resting on Hinata’s thigh tightened. “I don’t get it.”

“It means,” Suga said, brushing aside Hinata’s t-shirt to reveal his neck, “that people want to take care of you. But,” he said, brushing lips lightly against the skin, “that’s my job.”

Suga sank his teeth into Hinata’s skin, holding Hinata’s thigh down as the red head jerked, not in pain, but in surprise, a raspy moan rattling out as Suga soothed the raised, bitten flesh with quick flicks of his tongue. He didn’t even mind the slight salty aftertaste of Hinata’s sweat. 

“S-Suga,” Hinata whimpered. 

“Ah-ah,” Suga said, waggling his finger in front of Hinata’s flustered face. “That’s not what we agreed upon, is it?” 

Suga knew most people considered him the angel type - the loving, doting senpai type. He had even overhead Yamaguchi and Tsukishima once, back when he was a third year himself, mention that he was the “team mom.” He hadn’t been offended then, not really, since it was true that he was attentive, devoting exorbitant amounts of time and care to his underclassmen. But his gentle, caring outside didn’t always match with the fire that coursed through him when he had Hinata at his mercy, any traces of the angel people thought him to be completely unsalvageable. He had reason to be offended by the “team mom” label now. 

“Sorry D-Daddy,” Hinata whimpered, hands coming to clasp at Suga’s shoulders. 

Fuck. Suga felt himself grow hard at the high-pitched whine of Hinata’s voice as he said that one word. Daddy. Suga dotted Hinata’s neck with a few more kisses, leaving another bite mark low enough on his neck that his uniform would cover it.

“That’s a good boy,” Suga replied, his mouth leaving a trail of spit on Hinata’s neck, now a patchwork of teeth marks that would bruise and leave traces of Suga even when he was back in Tokyo. “Do you want to start now, Shouyou?” 

Hinata nodded, enthusiastic as ever, despite the clear embarrassment that lit his face into a lovely shade of red. Is that what he looked like when they exchanged heated messages in the middle of the night, one hand on their respective phones, the other on their cocks? Suga had gotten off to imagining Hinata’s face so many times during their late night sessions, that having the real deal in front of him for the first time in months - since Hinata’s 18th birthday, actually - made him light headed, desire and possessiveness spurring him to draw Hinata into an overdue kiss, his tongue snaking out to prod the other boy’s mouth open. Hinata was pliant in his grasp, allowing Suga to overtake him, moaning when Suga nipped at his bottom lip. Hinata’s hips jutted forward, his crotch making contact with Suga. 

Suga pulled away, a thin trail of spit connecting them. He swiped it aside. “What do you want me to do to you tonight, Shouyou?” he said. When Hinata turned his head to the side, Suga tutted, and drew his finger to Hinata’s chin, demanding his attention. “Good boys listen when they are to spoken to, Shouyou. I don’t want to punish you after I came all this way to see you. Can you be good for me?”

Hinata nodded. 

“Use your words, Shouyou. You’re a big boy.” 

Hinata squeaked out, “I can be good, Daddy!” before throwing his face into Suga’s shoulder. Suga tensed, uncertain if he had overstepped any boundaries. Hinata knew the safe word - shrimp - as they’d gone over it a million times in preparation for his visit, but what if he forgot? What if the reality of the situation wasn’t as tempting as the fantasy? They’d been discussing this for months, but Suga had been the first to suggest it, after the realization that all of his fantasies circled back to this particular kink. What if Hinata was only going along because Suga wanted it? Suga bit his lip, anxiety coursing through him. 

Of course, Hinata was always full of surprises. As he internally panicked, Hinata picked his head up and kissed his lower jawline. Despite the embarrassment, Hinata shifted closer, bringing their crotches together. Suga bit back a moan, feeling Hinata’s hardness rub against his, the fabric of their clothes suddenly annoying him. Suga smirked, delighted beyond belief that Hinata was just as hard as him, just as willing as him. He swooped in to steal another kiss, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulling him into his lap. The position was familiar enough, and they relaxed into one another, allowing Suga’s anxiety to quietly exit, and allowing his hormones to take over.

“I…I want you to fuck me Daddy!” 

Suga blinked, startled by the sudden chance of tone. But then, as the realization of what Hinata had shouted sunk in, he smirked, wrestling Hinata out of his shirt before the ginger even knew what was happening. Hinata wasn’t as fit as say, Kuroo or Bokuto, but he had nice, defined muscles that Suga drew a shaky finger over, before he threw his own shirt away and off to the side. 

“Good boys ask nicely,” Suga purred.

“P-please fuck me? Please Daddy?” 

Suga felt filthy. Positively filthy. He had never been so hard in his life, his erection straining against the confines of his pants and boxer briefs. He could already feel himself leaking, pre-come soaking a wet spot in his underwear. And Hinata’s expression was nothing short of deliriously erotic. Suga had half a mind to snap a picture of it, but that wasn’t in the agreed terms - not yet anyways. So he stood instead, quickly divulging Hinata of his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, throwing them far enough into the room that it would be a hassle for his boyfriend to locate them later.

“You’re beautiful,” he told Hinata, licking his lips. He tugged Hinata’s legs, having him sprawl across Suga’s bed so that he could take in the sight of him. Hinata was still short, but he was muscular, and despite the youthfulness to his face, he was still eighteen and an athlete and he had the body to show for it. With his clothes off, he looked much more his age than he did with them on. Suga eyed Hinata’s erection, pleased to note the carefully trimmed red pubes, and the leaking head, showing him that Hinata was enjoying this just as much as he was. “So fucking beautiful,” he muttered. “Shouyou, do you know how much I love you?”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, seemingly comfortable splayed beneath Suga (so submissive, it made Suga’s dominant, sadomasochistic side dance with glee). “How much Daddy?” he said, lips teasing around the word. 

“So much,” Suga admitted. “Do you know how many nights I came to the thought of you beneath me? Do you know how many times I’ve had to keep myself from charging over here to steal you away and fuck you every night like the good little boy you are?” Suga tweaked one of Hinata’s nipples, mostly to wipe the smug look off of Hinata’s face, but partially because he knew how sensitive they were. Hinata glared at him, but didn’t tell him to stop, so while his other hand rummaged around in the side drawer of his nightstand, he continued to pinch Hinata’s nipple, content with making the red head squirm. When he finally found his carefully placed stash, he pulled out the small pouch, dumping out a bottle of lube and some condoms he had gotten free from the university. 

Suga continued to talk as he located Hinata’s second bag, rifling through the front pouch. “I’ve missed my baby boy so much,” he crooned, quietly placing the extra items on the nightstand, one by one, “I’ve had to use my hand to satisfy me and it doesn’t measure up to you, Shouyou.”

So far so good. His dirty talk had certainly gotten better - the long text messages had helped that, one too many long pauses and ill phrased sentences leading to more carefully timed, well thought out phrases - and Hinata was practically keening at the small amount of attention that Suga had paid his body. Almost naturally, Hinata had worked his hands up above his head - Suga knew it wasn’t natural of course, because they had planned this, planned it down to the material that Suga threaded through Hinata’s hands to bind them up above his head - but it was nice to think of Hinata naturally accepting Suga all the same. Hinata’s amber eyes bored into Suga’s, passion tempered with fierce trust reflected back at him as Suga rendered Hinata’s hands useless, tying Hinata to the headboard. The image was even better than the fantasies Suga had crafted over the months of being apart, better than their role-plays over text, when they had fumbled to find alone time enough for them to relieve their aching hard ons. He swallowed, his throat dry. They had never made it to this stage of their relationship yet, blow jobs and hand jobs about as much as they could fit into their conflicting schedules, stolen moments of time to themselves. 

Suga took the moment to admire his boyfriend before he chucked his own clothing to the side. 

“Daddy, please,” Hinata begged, voice pitching as Suga returned to the bed. 

“Please what, Shouyou?” Suga teased. He lightly stroked at his erection, ignoring his own blush flare to life as Hinata unabashedly stared at his dick. “You have to be detailed, or how will I know what you want me to do with you?”

Suga knew, of course, what Hinata wanted to do, but part of the fun was making Hinata say it. Out loud. 

“F-finger me. Please!” Hinata added, thrusting his hips up. “Your fingers are longer, they’ll feel better than mine…” 

Suga hummed. He uncapped the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Cold lube was never a good feeling. “So you finger yourself to the thought of me, hmmm? 

“Y-yes.”

Suga spread Hinata’s legs, settling between them. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he said, trying out the endearment.

“Yes Daddy!” Hinata hooked his ankles around Suga’s waist, spurring him on, and Suga was a weak man. He circled Hinata’s hole, rubbing the lube around it to soften it up, before he gently inserted his finger. 

Hinata’s reaction was instantaneous. He moaned, the loudest Suga had ever heard, and threw his head back, nearly smacking it into the bed frame. Just in case, Suga wiggled further down the bed, bringing Hinata with him, before he resumed gently opening Hinata up, Hinata whimpering and moaning the entire time. It was a good thing they had the house to themselves, or Suga’s uncle would know a little too much about his precious nephew’s sex life. 

“More!” Hinata demanded, thrusting his bottom onto Suga’s finger and swallowing it up.

Suga reacted by thrusting his finger, hard, into Hinata. “You don’t set the pace, baby, I do,” Suga said, alternating between fast, hard strokes, and slower, gentler strokes, the way Hinata described he fingered himself. Suga had even practiced on himself, though he was more a fan of rougher, slow jerks of the hand. He groaned, loudly, when Hinata took a second finger easily. “Fuck Shouyou, you’re so beautiful. You’re taking my fingers great, baby. I’ll be able to fuck you with my cock soon.”

Hinata moaned, hands pulling at the silken ties that bound him, but his hands were rendered motionless, completely at Suga’s mercy. He loved every minute of it, the submissive aspect of his nature completely aroused with their ministrations. Suga flicked Hinata’s erection, cruelly ignoring it in favor of fishing around for Hinata’s prostate. He knew he found it when Hinata’s back arched, soundlessly gasping, his cock jumping with the movement. Suga swore, uncaring if he broke character for a moment. That was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen and he was going to make him do it again. 

With his other hand, Suga pumped his own cock, moaning. He was harder than he had ever been, Hinata so tempting and submissive under his hands. He bet Hinata could take a vibrator up his ass one day, or one of those butt plus with a vibrating tail Suga had seen advertised on the BDSM sites he liked to frequent. Suga could dress him up the way he liked, and fuck him into an overstimulated pile of cum, spit and moans. Maybe he would get him a collar, one that said “Daddy’s little boy.” He already had a wish list a mile long, a cluster fuck of toys, costumes and miscellaneous props. Suga knew where the extra money from his next paycheck was going though, the idea of a collar spelling out who owned his baby boy too tempting to pass up. 

“Shouyou, beg for it,” Suga panted, barely able to work out the words. He had managed to fit a third finger in, stretching his fingers wide, and scissoring Hinata open, his pretty pink little hole gaping and ready for him. Another time, he would try thrusting his tongue in there. “Come on baby, beg for Daddy’s cock,” Suga said, leaning over Hinata so he could see the reactions his actions were garnering. 

Hinata licked at his lips and gulped. He was sweating; small droplets of sweat falling down the sides of his face, collecting at his collarbone. Suga nipped at the marks he had left earlier, pride and fondness in equal parts igniting in him as he admired his handiwork. Hinata had admitted he wanted to be made a mess of, and Suga had complied, dirtying him with spit, bite marks, pre-come and copious amounts of lube, the extra dribbling out of his hole and landing on Suga’s comforter. And that wasn’t even counting how lewd Suga’s mouth was - forever ruining his reputation as the angel of the group, at least in his mind. 

“P-please,” Hinata begged, thrusting his hips up, and sinking the fingers in his ass further up, stimulating his prostate. He whimpered, but continued on, apparently more than happy to oblige Suga’s needs. “Please D-Daddy, I want you. I w-want your cock. I need it, “ he choked out, no longer able to blush. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow! Fuck me so everyone knows I belong to you!”

And who was Suga to deny Hinata what he wanted? 

Suga ripped open the condom wrapper, edging his fingers out of Hinata - ignoring the bratty snort the action caused - and rolled the condom onto himself, coating it with a thick layer of lube, just in case Hinata hadn’t stretched enough to accommodate him. He placed his tip at his entrance, keeping a hand on Hinata’s thigh to keep him from thrusting down on him. Hinata had the power in this relationship, his submission a gift that could easily be retracted, but Hinata certainly wasn’t taking any of that back right now, debauched in front of him and begging for more of it. 

“I’m taking you now, baby boy,” Suga said, before easing in.

He had done a good job prepping Hinata, but he still met a bit of resistance, so he slowed down, enjoying the tight heat that surrounded him on all sides. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but he damn near felt like one with the way that he had to stop himself from coming too early. Hinata was panting, filling the room with all kinds of noise. Suga rubbed comforting circles on his boyfriend’s thighs, seeing the tears well up in the corner of Hinata’s eyes. He whispered encouraging words, and Hinata nodded, unable to speak as Suga finally pushed in all the way. 

“Are you ready?” Suga croaked. He was going to be hoarse tomorrow at practice, but it was worth it, especially when Hinata managed to ground out a simple, “Yes Daddy.”

Suga snapped his hips, thrusting in harder than he meant. The motion stimulated his cock, and he cried out at how tight Hinata was around him, and how beautiful Hinata looked, tears streaming now, gliding down his face in rivulets. Hinata had admitted he sometimes cried when he was close to coming, and Suga could see that for the first time first hand. Suga started rocking, setting a slow, but brutal pace as he fucked into the smaller boy, satisfaction at how utterly wrecked his boyfriend looked making him giddy. He stole Hinata’s lips, dragging him into a soul sucking kiss, the both of them breathing heavily through their noses. Suga held on tight to Hinata’s hips, making sure that the demanding teen under him didn’t try to take control of the situation. Hinata whined, but otherwise remained pliant beneath him.

Suga could feel the beginnings of his orgasm crash around him. Desperate not to come first, he reached out and grasped Hinata’s poor, ignored erection, pumping him hard and fast, and tickling at the tip every few strokes the way he knew Hinata liked. Hinata practically screamed, his orgasm overtaking him immediately. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” he cried, voice high pitched and loud, eyes streaming tears as his body jerked under Suga. Suga’s entire fist was drenched, Hinata spilling every last drop all over him. Hazy, still utterly horny and on the edge of orgasm, Suga was surprised to find that he could still tease his small boyfriend. He brought his cum coated hand up to his mouth and licked at it, enjoying the salty flavor. Hinata didn’t miss any of it, even if he had to squint through the tears that were still falling post-orgasm. 

When he had lapped all of it up, he pulled completely out of Hinata, and said, breath catching, “I’m going to fuck you some more, baby. I’m going to come in your ass.” And then he slammed his full cock into Hinata, jolting him, and set a brutal pace, head thrown back, and wanton moans filling the room. 

This was so much better than his first time had been, love and lust combined to make his head spin. Hinata was loving it, unable to get hard a second time so quickly, but enjoying the overstimulation regardless as he cried out “Daddy!” over and over again. It didn’t take much after that for Suga to finish, with a cry of “Shouyou!” on his lips, thrusting in and orgasming so hard, he filled the condom completely. He managed to keep himself upright enough to keep himself from squashing Hinata, who hissed as Suga pulled out, his rim puffy and slightly red. He tied up the condom and threw it in his trash - making a sluggish mental note to take the trash out tomorrow - before he wordlessly untied the knots around Hinata’s wrist. He slumped to the bed when the red head was free, panting still. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

“Wow,” Hinata said, after a few moments of silence had passed. He leaned into Suga, nuzzling Suga’s cheek with his own. “That was - “ he paused, scrunching his face up.

“Hopefully that was good…?” Suga joked, hoping it actually was good, and that the pleasure hadn’t just been one sided. Suga had never come that much, partner or not, before. It would crush him if Hinata said he hadn’t enjoyed it. 

“It was gwah! That’s what! So great it was like bam!” 

Sugars eyes widened, realizing the high praise for what it was. He blushed, suddenly embarrassed. “God, my boyfriend is such a dork,” he said fondly, swallowing Hinata’s cries with a bruising kiss. 

When they separated, Hinata waggled his eyebrows, sense of shame momentarily misplaced, as he said, “Round two?”

Suga pounced.

 

Suga tried to contain his cat ate the canary grin, but it was rather hard when the effects of last night’s erratic lovemaking was flaunted in front of his face. Hinata had begged him to fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk, and Suga had done his very best to make that dream come true. Suga grinned when Hinata shot another reproachful glare his way, before he returned his attentions to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, both of whom had turned an odd shade of red.

“Are you guys okay? Suga asked, suddenly worried. He laid his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead, deciding of the two, the meek captain was a better option. “You’re a little warm, are you coming down with a cold?”

Yamaguchi stuttered, voice strangled. “U-uh, n-no,” he admitted, immediately battering Suga’s hand away. “I feel fine!” he squeaked, completely ruining the image of ‘feeling fine.’ 

Suga raised his brows and turned to Tsukishima, who was pointedly ignoring him. “What’s the matter with you two? Are you sick? Is something wrong? You can always tell me!”

Tsukishima looked like he was chewing bricks as he spat out, “Try to keep your sex life away from the club,” before he lurched away, for the first time ever, voluntarily spending time with Kageyama, who as always, was oblivious. 

Yamaguchi shot Suga an apologetic frown, and said, “I guess you’re really not the team mom, huh?” before he joined his best friend - on the other side of the court. 

Perhaps Suga had spent too many hours with Kuroo, because he buckled over and wheezed as he laughed so hard his gut hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I am also Kurohina filth and so I made Kuroo Suga's roommate because I love the idea of Kuroo tutoring Hinata. Also, I think Kuroo and Suga would be good roommates, what about you? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
